The Question's Answer
by Farla
Summary: This story is about Pikachu trying to decide what to do about its relationship with Ash. It would help if you read Who are you? first. Finished.
1.

In the TV show they refer to Pikachu as an it, and I chose to make it a girl because any pokemon with a definite sex in the show (i.e. Mewtwo, Lugia, Meowth,) are all male. As the author, I can take creative liberties regarding such. From all the reviews, I'm starting to wish I had gone with my first idea and called Pikachu and it. Then no one could complain. I think it acts like a girl a lot, and like a boy a lot, so I just chose one. Sheeh!

[Ash, you can't be my friend and my master. I see that, and you don't. I still don't know the answer to Mewtwo's question, but I need to find it. I just don't know… I will go and find Mewtwo. Maybe he can tell me. If he can't, I guess I will just find it on my own. Goodbye, Ash.]

Pikachu walked off sadly.

"Hey Pikachu," called Meowth, " can I come? You were right 'bout treatin me better dan Jessie an' James. Dey chose a dumb ol' snubble over Me-owth before, you don't hurt me without reason, like me stealin ya, an' at least you share food…"

[Sure Meowth, you can come] said Pikachu kindly.

"Tanks…" said Meowth, tears in his eyes.

The two pokemon walked off. Ash watched them go, dumbstruck. Before he could call out to Pikachu, she was already gone.

[So, where do you think Mewtwo would be?] asked Pikachu. [As a cat-type, where would you go?]

"I'm not sure. I guess if we knew where mews are supposed ta live we'd have an idea," replied Meowth.

[I think they live in the great jungles in the south, but I'm not sure. I wasn't even sure they existed until I saw that one, so I may well be wrong. I think we might look on southern islands like New Island because they're perfect for hiding, but I don't know in what area. There are literally thousands of small, sub-tropical and tropical islands that are uninhabited and that people avoid all over the world. We need a basic area to check out.]

"Hey, what about dat professor whose got all of da twerp's-" Pikachu's cheeks sparked, and Meowth quickly remedied his mistake " ah, _Ash's_ pokemon. Oak, isn't it?"

"Pika!" she agreed affirmatively.

"Well, he's a major pokemon researcher, so he must know 'bout da legendary Mew. If we checked his computer an library, I'm sure we'd find info on them"

[Great idea Meowth! Who would have thought such an intelligent pokemon would fail to trick Pikapi so badly? He wasn't too smart after all.]

Before Meowth could reply, Pikachu started off. Meowth shut his mouth, not even sure what to reply. Was that an insult or not? Mystified, he opted to stay quiet and just follow.

"So, who's gonna go in an' risk gettin caught by the Prof?" asked Meowth a trifle nervously. If Pikachu told him to go, well, he didn't want to be thundershocked any more then he had to be.

[I'll go, of course. If the Oak sees me, I'll just leave. He won't think anything of a stray pikachu that got in somehow, but meowths aren't native to this area.] said Pikachu. She knew Meowth didn't like the idea of being caught and trained. Besides, it was true.

"Tanks, Pikachu." Said Meowth happily.

Although it took a long time to find what she wanted, Pikachu soon found out all about mew. It lived, according to legend, in the jungles south of the Orange Islands. Pikachu smiled and jumped out of the Prof.'s library through a window left open by him.

The next morning, the Prof. stared in shock at his library. Many books had been taken off the shelves and most were lying open to sections about Mew. In fact, all the books had some mention of Mew, he realized, as he leafed through them. The only ones that didn't looked like they had fallen off when another book was removed. Someone was very interested in Mew. Either he had had a very strange burglar, one who didn't steal any pokemon or other valuable items, yet didn't disguise his trail, or… perhaps this was a sign that he should go find the legendary mew!

"So, Pikachu, where are we goin?" asked Meowth as they walked south.

[to the islands around the Orange Jungles.] said Pikachu cheerfully.

"But how are we gonna get der?"

[I know two pokemon who can help, and we only need one] replied Pikachu.

A/N From the reviews, I see that I wasn't clear enough in the story. Below are more specific explanations of my ideas. If anyone else would like to state more things in the story that don't make sense or that you think are wrong, feel free to. If you want to just ignore all the normal and blue writing, don't review and complain about the same stuff I explained.

{you reference the Surge episode, but it was Pikachu in that episode who said he wanted to fight raichu and win it, for HIMSELF, for all pikachu..} 

In my refrence to the Lt. Surge ep, I was referring to when Ash (after seeing all the injured pokemon who were in the pokecenter nearly dead) tells pikachu that they are going to go get another badge. Pikachu is initially enthusiastic but before they go a Pidgey is seen rushed to the emergency room from battling Lt. Surge. Pikachu is scared and refuses. Ash tries to drag her and Pikachu talks. Ash realizes she is saying something like 'don't you even care if I end up like that Pidgey?' and Ash says that of course he cares, then continues dragging saying that Pikachu won't end up like that because she will win, and Pikachu thundershocks him.

{but some ppl will look at the fact that Pikachu battles for Ash and say that because of this, they can't be close.. but that's just as silly as saying that two humans in the military can't be good friends, "brothers" even, even though one of them may eventually have to order the other one into a situation where he might be harmed, or die... Actually, now that I've written that, it! 's a very good analogy.. you and your leader must respect each other, you must trust each other, and you must be responsible for each other.. but you must also realize that when the leader gives an order, you must generally follow it, because that's the way it works}

Two people in the military can be friends, just as a pokemon can be friends with a human, and like the digidestined and their digimon. But a general does not order a soldier into battle for his own glory alone. A soldier gets paid, can move up and become a general, and most importantly, battles not for the general but for himself and his country. Ash orders Pikachu to fight for ASH'S glory. When Ash shows off his badges and people are impressed(which they aren't always) they don't say 'wow, pikachu, you must have worked hard for those' but instead give the credit to Ash, like a general getting all the medals given to soldiers under him. And (with rare exemptions, like during war) soldiers _chose_ to join. Pokemon are captured.

{in fact, Ash has OFTEN allowed his pokemon to choose not to battle, or decide to do something of their own desire, because he felt it was what was best for them}

__

When exactly did Ash let his pokemon chose not to battle? He certainly didn't leave Charizard alone, always sending it out and telling it to battle.

.

{Ash sees Pikachu as a brother, above all else. And I mean that in the sense that I might think of some of my closest friends as brothers.} 

I wouldn't tell _my_ brother to fight for me and get hurt, nor anyone who I cared about (actually, the only people I would do that to are my enemies). I have two cats, but I don't enter catfighting competitions and force them to battle! We don't even _have_ catfights, and in most areas animal fights are forbidden. 

{In the pokemon world, we give pokemon the ability to have thought and feelings, just like humans. Therefor, there's no reason not to be able to extend that same closeness, that same sense of unity to them.. }

If pokemon are like people, all the more reason not to battle them! I never said anything involving treating pokemon like animals.

{I've never seen Ash treat a Pokemon different! ly than I've seen someone treat a good friend (except the battling thing, but that's what pokemon do).. }

I am trying to point out that maybe pokemon don't want to battle each other. In the Earth gym, Ash gets to go through all the pain that his pokemon are going through. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain to me, so much that he could barely move, and if pokemon go through that when they battle, why would they do it for fun? And in Pikachu's Vacation, they don't battle, they compete.

And, going against most of pokemon trainer ideals: pokemon can survive fine in the wild, so I don't see why they need a trainer to take care of them. Alakazam has an IQ of 5000, so why would it obey a trainer if it is probably a lot smarter?

That said, I do see how having a trainer would _help_ a pokemon fight. The pokemon could be distracted and may miss the other pokemon attacking from behind or something, so having a trainer to warn the pokemon is a advantage, and to have a trainer to take the pokemon to a center also helps. But on the show, the trainer is the more important one and the trainer is the one who benefits from the pokemon battles.

Finally, I would just like to say that **_I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD PIKACHU DECIDE IF SHE IS GOING TO LEAVE ASH FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP TELLING ME THAT ASH TREATS PIKACHU GREAT AND THAT PIKACHU SHOULDN'T ABANDON ASH AND ALL THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

On another note, could you please tell me if Ash left his Pidgeot to protect the pidgey and pidgeotto permanently or just until he returned from the Orange Islands?


	2. Closer but not there

Before you read this story, let me say- I am SO very sorry if I'm wrong about Pidgeot

Before you read this story, let me say- I am **_SO_** very sorry if I'm wrong about Pidgeot. I talked to friends and they agreed but all of us aren't totally sure. When I say the ep. I wasn't paying that much attention to certain parts of it since I didn't think it mattered then, so I could well be wrong. But as far as I remember, Ash left Pidgeot temporarily to protect the pidgey and pidgeotto. And about how Ash treats it-all true.

Oh, and I'm going to stop writing Meowth's lines with the accent. I know I'll forget at some point and it's getting annoying, so I'm just going to stop now.

And sorry about Mewtwo and Mew's personalities. They aren't main characters so I won't be developing them.

"So Pikachu, who are the two pokemon and where can we find them?" asked Meowth.

[One is Pikapi's baby lapras, and the other is closer and easier to find. We should be in her territory any moment now-]

[What do you want?] asked a hard, dangerous voice. A huge shadow moved on the branch of a tree.

"Who is that?" Meowth asked a trifle fearfully.

[Pidgeot!]called Pikachu happily. [could you do me a favor?]

The giant bird looked down angrily, and flew into full view.[Go back to that @$#* trainer of yours and tell **him he** can take whatever &%$# menial task **he** wants me to do and shove it up **his**-"Pikachu looked shocked, both at the hatred and the language. "-before I eat you, little pathetic mouse!]

[uhhh…Pidgeot, _friend_, could you tell me what the matter is?] said Pikachu in a calm, soothing voice, the kind you would use on a large, angry tauros or other dangerous pokemon with a _very_ short temper.[I thought you liked Pikapi-]

[Ha! **He** abandoned me here! **He** said **he'd** come back for me and never did! I nearly got killed because of **him**! **He** told another pokemon trainer about me and they came to catch me. I won't help **him**. **He** never even used me to battle.]

[well, I'm not with Pikapi anymore. I just want your help because you can fly so fast and far because you're so strong]

Pidgeot thought for a moment. If Pikachu had left him, then she should at least repay the electric pokemon as a friend, and it wouldn't be helping **him**, after all…[Where do you want to go?]

Meowth spoke up "You know the Orange Islands? Further south is the Orange Jungles. We would like to go to the island between the two. Small, unnoticed, places that people avoid. If you don't want to bring us the whole way, then you can just bring us to Lapras and she can take us."

[I'll take you. The pidgeotto are stronger now, and the fearow shows no signs of wanting to fight. Besides, I always wondered what the Orange Islands were like.]

************************************************************************

[well, this doesn't look too strange.] said Pidgeot sarcastically. [Pikachu, why didn't you tell me that black buildings with strange windmill-things regularly form from the cliffs. Or is it a type of plant?]

"Ha ha. I agree, this looks like we found the island. Now, all we have to do is hope that Mewtwo hasn't gone back to his plan of destroying the world with the Winds Of Water and won't kill us," said Meowth cynically. 

[thank you for sharing. Now I can't wait to go in] said Pikachu irritatedly. [would it kill you not to expect the worst?]

"It might" he murmured darkly.

"Chaaaaa" groaned Pikachu.

They flew in apprehensively.

************************************************************************

[So you see, Mewtwo, I need to know. Pikapi can't answer it, and you are the original asker, so I thought you might be able to help]

"I'm sorry, Pikachu," said the genetically engineered cat, "but I have never had a real trainer, so I do not have experience. If this was an abusive trainer, the answer would be clear, but from what you say, he is the best of the many trainers you have had. You feel like he may not consider pokemon equals. I can give you insight to the problem, though."

[really? How?]

"I will show you what transpired during the only time you were absent."

The illusionary picture formed in full 3-D.

Ash tried returning his pokemon to their pokeballs, but they were sucked up by the masterballs regardless. Pikachu ran up the swirling ramp, occasionally thunderbolting the balls. Ash chased Pikachu, trying to get close enough to help her. He nearly slid off at one point. Then Pikachu fell and he dived after her, managing to grab the masterball but losing his grip when he plunged into the water and grabbed his hat. Diving after the ball into the long tunnel, he yelled "You're not getting pikachu!" Coming onto the conveyor belt, he tried to get Pikachu's masterball away from the machine.

"As you can see, he shows far more devotion to you then most, and a great deal more then to his other pokemon. Whether this comes from friendship or property is unclear, but he treats you far better then any of his other pokemon."

[yeah…chikorita was always mad at me because she felt he treated me better then her. Pikapi let me walk around and kept her in a pokeball, plus I was his star battler and she wasn't]

"Exactly. He gave you better treatment then the others. I'm not sure how much this will help you, but if you are treated best, and you feel like you aren't treated as an equal, his other pokemon must be treated worse."

[ Thank you. I still don't know the answer, but I will keep looking. I'm sure I'm getting closer]

" You should probably talk to Mew. She doesn't dislike trainers as much as me. And by the way-"

[Yes?]

"You didn't tell anyone, like Ash, about me, did you? I erased those memories for a reason. If Geovanni finds out where I am, there will be hell to pay. The other clones will have problems fending off the many pokemon he will send, and destruction of this area is certain. Besides, once he knows I'm alive, he'll never stop looking. He wants super pokemon. If he finds out the super clones, Mew and myself are all here, nothing will stop him from taking this area at all costs."

Pikachu gulped. Not a very happy island paradise after all. [No, I just had Meowth ask him. I didn't explain where I got the question]

"Good. Mew is probably up on the windmill playing."

[thanks, I'll go see her]

[Mew!] called Pikachu [could I talk to you for a second?] 

As Mewtwo had guessed, the most powerful and rarest known pokemon, ancient and wise, was happily playing on a huge windmill like a little pichu. It giggled as it fell one more time before coming down to talk.

[Hi, Pikachu! How are you? Did you know we call your clone pikatwo?] Mew giggled at the rhyme.

Pikachu rolled her eyes. [ Mew, I need to know the answer to a question. Mewtwo said you might be able to help-] Pikachu broke off. Mew was playing with her tail [Are you even listening? Leave my tail alone!] 

[I can listen and play at the same time! When I first meet Mewtwo I did!]

[When you meet Mewtwo you thought he was trying to play tag. Do you even remember what he said?]

[He said something about meeting me, and clones, and which is greater, and then I noticed how interesting the stadium was and all the other pokemon and how there were two of each kind and-] Mew broke off [your tail looks funny! Like a lightning bolt but darker-]

[is it even possible for you to pay attention to something for more then three seconds?]

[huh?] Mew was involved with twisting Pikachu's tail into a spiral [yeah, if it's a life or death situation or if someone hurts me]

Pikachu growled in annoyance. [What would you consider a life or death circumstance?]

[Someone hurting me] she replied distractedly as she tried to stretch Pikachu's tail out as long as her own

[ow!] "Pika…CHU!!!" Pikachu yelled, thunderbolting Mew.

[OW!!! What did you do that for?]

[will you please pay attention and STOP MESSING WITH MY TAIL!!!!!!!!!!! You have your own tail to torment and it's a lot more flexible]

[but Pikatwo won't let me mess with her tail, and I don't have a tail like that…] said Mew dejectedly.

[I don't blame her.] mumbled Pikachu under her breath. [Now listen!] Pikachu explained her story.

[Ash never struck me as being all that smart, yet you say he is the one in charge?] said Mew.

[exactly!]

[I guess you should think about what you want in a trainer, and if you where happier in the wild. And if he abandoned Pidgeot like you said, why stick with him? I don't want a trainer because I can take care of myself fine. If I wanted to gain experience and grow stronger, I can do that by myself. I don't even like to fight, so no reason there. If I liked a human as a friend, I wouldn't fight for him or go in a pokeball, I would just stay with him, giving help if needed.]

[Wow. I guess hurting you does make you pay attention]

[yeah. Survival instinct or something]

[Well, thanks for the advice.]

[sorry I can't answer the question for you, but I don't think anyone can but you.]

So, what did you think? Before you review, please keep in mind one thing- _Pikachu hasn't chosen yet._ Yes, judging by what had happened it's pretty clear, but she may not leave Ash, but stay as a friend like Mew said. And to anyone who thinks Mew isn't that…playful, I suggest you watch the movie. And again, if I made a mistake about Pidgeot, sorry.


	3. Final Answer, Final Chance

Before you read this last chapter, I think I should just tell you that as you have probably guessed, I don't like Ash all that much

Before you read this last chapter, I think I should just tell you that as you have probably guessed, I don't like Ash all that much. I think he's an idiot. If you have objections to pokemon thinking for themselves and otherwise being independent, you won't like this.

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who would have guessed that you and I

Somehow someday

Would have to say goodbye

[Thanks again for taking us back to see Ash. It would have taken a long time on our own to get to him, Pidgeot] said Pikachu.

[I would like to meet my old trainer anyway] said Pidgeot darkly.

Pikachu gulped.

"What do you think Ash will do when you come back? Trainers don't like their pokemon just walking off. I speak from experience on this," asked Meowth. He hadn't spoken for most of the trip, just stared off into space. The others hadn't realized it, but he too had left his master in a way. Even if he went back, he would need a good excuse to cover where he had been or Jessie and James's beatings would be the least of his worries. He would need to have done something, like capture a rare and valuable pokemon to get away with leaving, even temporarily. And the boss would do anything to get back the strongest pokemon in the world, and with clones and Mew to sweeten the deal! 

[Ash is my friend] said Pikachu firmly.

[Yeah. He **was** mine too.] growled Pidgeot.

************************************************************************

Ash walked along listlessly. Pikachu was gone. It had left him. He still didn't quite get why, something about the question. But he had answered it truthfully…pikachu was his best friend…why would it leave him?

"Pikapi!"

"Pikachu! You came back! Hey, who's that other pokemon?" Ash said, tears of joy on his face.

[Don't you remember your old Pidgeot?] she said maliciously. Meowth translated.

"Pidgeot? Great to see you!" said Ash happily.

Pidgeot growled[Pikachu, get it over with so I can have my turn] Meowth translated that just to see Ash's very confused face.

[Pikapi, is your answer the same?] Pikachu said quietly.

"No. I told the truth. Now what is all this about?" replied Ash

[Pikapi…Pikapi, I went and talked to wise pokemon. One of them said that you treat me a great deal better then your other pokemon. You use me more, let me stay out of my ball and show more effort to getting me back then you do your other pokemon. I was thinking that that isn't really fair. No wonder Chikorita never liked me. She felt that she was just as good as me, but wasn't treated right. I see what he was asking now. I don't think you can be friends with someone who is not your equal. Pokemon are the battlers, pokemon are the ones who get hurt. A trainer is helpful but not needed. Yet it is the trainer who benefits from the battle. You gain status and power from our battles, our work and suffering. The other pokemon said that if they were friends with a human, they wouldn't battle for gym badges for him. They might stay with him and battle to protect him, but not just for the human's rank. If someone forces you to battle then they are not a true friend. I will come back again, when and if I see you understand]

"But…pikachu…"stammered Ash.

[My turn] said Pidgeot [Ash Ketchum, you abandoned me, saying you would come back and never returning. The next time I come across you, you will to find out if there is an afterlife and how burning in hell feels.]

"What…?"

Pikachu and Meowth got back on Pidgeot's back and flew away.

The End

If anyone says that Pidgeot wouldn't say that to Ash, you must not have been paying attention to how he treated it. And yes, in case you aren't sure, the ep. where he leaves/abandons Pidgeot was on today, and he says he'll come back and doesn't. I'm thinking of submitting a poem on that subject, actually.

As to why Brock and Misty weren't in this fic, well, they wouldn't really add anything to the plot as far as I could see, so I just didn't put them in.

So, what did you think?


End file.
